El Capricho de Hades
by Amortentia Scribens
Summary: Los Poderes Mágicos de Hermione han evolucionado, extrañamente la Bruja puede resucitar todo aquello que desee pero al Dios de la muerte no le hace mucha Gracia ya que debido al noble corazón de la mortal comienza a desequilibrar su mundo, así que decide hacerle una visita, pero en el transcurso de esto, muchas cosas pueden pasar "Tu muerto Corazón late de nuevo, Hermano" DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA:** Se podría decir que Soy NUEVA en el mundo de Fanfiction, pero me temo que ya tengo un rato vagando por entre el mundo de los Fic's y aunque esta es mi Primera Historia publicada en esta pagina, eh de añadir que ya tengo un poco de experiencia subiendo Historias del Maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, Solo quiero añadir que espero que les guste, esta Historia es algo que ya tenía pensado escribir, pero por falta de tiempo no lo Había hecho.

**Amortentia.**

* * *

**El Capricho de Hades**

Prologo.

Una pequeña llama iluminaba enardecidamente con su pequeño tamaño desde la chimenea, aquel pequeño hogar construido por viejos troncos, crujían al paso de aquella criatura casi perfecta, mientras que sobre la improvisada cama yacía una hermosa joven, una mujer preciosa que luchaba contra aquello a lo que el hombre tanto temía, la muerte.

Respiraba agitadamente, con sobre humano esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo se cubría por el sudor, su progenitora, su vieja y pobre madre se acercó a ella, sentándose en la vieja silla de a lado, quitó sobre su frente el paño húmedo exprimiéndolo con fuerza para después sumergirlo dentro de la charola oxidada, los azules ojos de la joven dama le observaron, la pobre y cansada mujer luchando para salvarle de aquella fiebre, llevaba una semana en aquel estado enfermizo y cada día amanecía cada vez más deplorable, sus hermanos y su padre esperaban desde la entrada de la habitación, ninguno de ellos se había querido alejar lo suficiente, sonrío al pequeño Jonathan él más pequeño de los cinco hijos de aquel matrimonio ya mayor, ella era la única mujercita que sus padres habían engendrado, intentó abrir los labios para decir algo, vio a su padre enderezarse y acercarse a ella a grandes zancadas.

- Ni se te ocurra gastar la poca energía que tienes cariño…descansa, ya verás que pronto te recuperarás mi niña.- Mary Anne O'Connor sonrío tristemente a su padre, un hombre corpulento a pesar de su edad, de facciones duras y con su rostro casi cubierto por completo por la barbilla platinada, él, aquel hombre duro de roer que difícilmente podía sacarle de sus labios un te quiero, se ablandaba ante ella, levantó la mano poco a poco hacia él hombre al que la vida, solo había llegado a amar, por Dios, Mary Anne solo tenía quince primaveras cuando la enfermedad golpeó su cuerpo.

- Cariño…- llamó la madre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña princesa, pero Mary no quiso escuchar la advertencia que se escondía de aquellas palabras, ella continuó esforzándose para levantar aquella pálida y flacucha mano, John se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló con una pierna muy cerca de ella y tomó su mano, entre las suyas mismas, aquellas manos trabajadoras, llenas de callos y viejas por el tiempo.

- Pa…Papi…- logró susurrar Mary Anne mientras continuaba sonriendo, John no entendía de donde aquella pequeña y frágil señorita lograba sacar tantas energías, Peter, Anthony, los gemelos Leonard y Leopold junto con Jonathan se acercaron rápidamente a su hermana.

- Tienes que descanzar Manny… - la entrecortada voz de Peter, su hermano mayor, no era ni la sombra de aquella grave y ronca, la más masculina que ella había escuchado, y le miró, miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, sonrío de nuevo mientras sentía en su pecho un indescriptible ahogo, la joven miró a su madre y finalmente al hombre que tanto admiraba.

- Familia…- empezó a decir para la sorpresa de los ahí presentes.- ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo vio recargado justo en la pared a lado de la vieja puerta de madera, con sus brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas dobladas, recargada a la pared que amenazaba por derrumbarse, lo observó entre el espacio que había entre su padre y su hermano Peter, sintió la boca entreabriéndose poco a poco, secándose y llenándose un frío aire que se colaba entre su seca boca, era él, lo sabía, podía ver entre la rendija de sus párpados entrecerrados el filo de sus platinados ojos, no podía mirarle del todo, pero su piel era tan blanca cómo la leche, se estremeció cuando le notó moverse, enderezando sus anchos hombros que a pesar estar cubiertos con una oscura y larga capucha, podía notar claramente su masculina figura.

- Los Amo… a todos…- susurró Mary Anne mientras sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a perder la vista, las imágenes se tornaban borrosas pero la de él estaba ahí, clara, fuerte, con sus oscuros colores cubriendo su cuerpo, y él estaba ahora a su lado, acercando su rostro al de ella y pudo verlo, sus ojos, sus preciosos y ojos grises; llenos y tan vacíos, y una última vez, la pequeña Mary Anne, aquella muchacha que no llegó a conocer el amor de otro hombre más que el de su padre y hermanos, murió con su mano derecha cubierta por las de su amado padre. Y la tristeza cubrió los corazones de la Familia O'Connor, mientras que ellos lloraban, la muerte abrazaba el alma de la pequeña Mary Anne, arrastrando su espíritu joven más allá de la oscuridad del mundo.

Primer Capricho.

La noche por fin había acabado, y como siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos y de su nacimiento mismo, el Lord del submundo entró a lo que podría llamar, Hogar, ignoró los aclamados gritos de júbilo de sus lacayos y se dirigió directamente hacia el viejo trono de madera negra, subió los escaloncillos, con la mirada fija en el la fina silla, y tomó su lugar entre los muertos, y cerró los ojos hasta que el siguiente llamado retumbara en sus oídos.

La hermosa dama se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó sobre el brazo de la silla y observó al poderoso amo de los no vivos descanzar, era una de las pocas veces que se le podía ver tan tranquilo, sin aquella dura mirada que hacía temblar hasta el más poderoso Rey, sonrío dulcemente, él era un Rey, un emperador entre emperadores, su fuerza aún mayor que la de muchos Dioses, y aun así, a pesar de ser el Dios más temido del mundo mortal, Hades simplemente se empeñaba a seguir ocultándose bajo aquellos claros subterráneos, levantó su blanca mano y acarició la fría y blanca mejilla del poderoso ser, si tan solo ella pudiera convencerlo de salir de aquel encierro de vez en cuando, de disfrutar de…. Se mordió la lengua cuando aquel pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, lo que iba a pensar era que él debería de disfrutar de la vida, como sus hermanos, como los otros Dioses, pero ¿De qué manera el Dios de la muerte iba a gozar de su eterna e inmortal vida? Si su Hermano llegase a escuchar sus pensamientos entonces sería su burla, su vergüenza.

- Querida Hermana… ¿serías tan amable de dejar que este humilde caballero tomara su descanso como debiera ser? – la ronca y gélida voz de su bien amado hermano retumbó en sus oíos, la bella Dama se puso de pie y sonriente le encaró.

- Mis disculpas Hermano… pero sabes lo mucho que me enternece verte descanzar…- respondió la joven mientras sonreía, Hades observó a su pequeña hermana, Daphne y su encantadora forma de ser, la manera en que se preocupaba por su estado y por cualquier cosa que le sucediera, sonrío ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie.

- Fue suficiente descanso por hoy, los oídos me retumban, es como si estuviera a lado de Hefestos mientras trabaja con sus apreciadas armas…- Daphne sonrío dulcemente mientras bajaba del brazo junto al Rey de los muertos los escaloncillos de mármol negro, Daphne y Hades eran un continuo par de contradicciones, donde el hombre poseía oscuridad, la joven era dueña de una inmensa Luz, y donde él tenía un vacío eterno en sus ojos, Daphne estaba llena de dicha, alegría y felicidad, cosas que Hades no poseía aunque sus labios esbozaran la más grande sonrisa.

Y ambos dioses continuaron caminando hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del enorme salón…

Hermione vio con horror las consecuencias de los actos de Harry, Ron y de los maliciosos Slytherin, la chica soltó un chillido agudo al ver a la pobre ave caer el asuelo sin vida, sus ojos echaban chuspas mientras se abría paso entre los muchachos.

- ¡Miren lo que han hecho, idiotas! – gritó la muchacha mientras se arrodillaba a lado de la pobre criatura con genuina preocupación, la castaña levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia los tres culpables, Harry, Ron y Draco Malfoy, el trío dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto.

- ¡Vamos Hermione, solo era un mísero pájaro! – exclamó Ronald, Hermione, sostuvo al pobre animalillo entre sus manos mientras se ponía de pie, la ira, el enojo, la indignación se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Solo un mísero pájaro?! ¡Es una criatura viviente Ron, tienes que respetar cada vida de este planeta! – gritó ella mientras pasaba su endurecida mirada por cada uno de los tres muchachos.

- ¡Vamos Granger, ni que fuera la última criatura de su especie! – las palabras del rubio fue cómo un batería nueva para un juguete, inmediatamente hubo una reacción, la castaña se giró hacia el muchacho de ojos grises.

- Malfoy… eres un inmaduro al igual que Ronald, no olvidaré nunca que han acabado con esta indefensa criatura… ¡Son todos unos irresponsables! ¿Cómo se sentirían si fueran de un tamaño diminuto y llegara yo y sin más los atacara? Y tú Harry…- respondió la joven que finalmente se había dirigido hacia el niño que sobrevivió, este simplemente se sobresaltó ante el rudo tono que usó su mejor amiga para nombrarlo.- me decepcionas, pensé que después de todo lo que habías vivido con-el-ya-sabes-quien, habías madurado…

Hermione amaba a los animales, amaba los libros y sus reglas, pero lo que Hermione Granger respetaba más que nada, era la vida de las demás criaturas que al igual que ella habitaban sobre la tierra, al ver al pobre ave caer sobre el suelo sin vida, le había roto el corazón, sobre todo por qué era un precioso ejemplar de Sturnella Superciliaris, un extraño ejemplar de pájaro oscuro de pecho rojo y franjas blancas sobre sus pétreos ojos, por qué era muy extraño que en Londres Mágico se encontrara esa clase de criaturas, lo había visto, cómo Ronald y Malfoy presumían de sus habilidades con los hechizos que recientemente habían perfeccionado; si una cosa había aprendido Hermione de aquella extraña y misteriosa amistad que había surgido entre el rubio y sus dos mejores amigos, era que no debía entrometerse, sobre todo por qué ni Malfoy ni ella habían podido superar aun el pasado turbio que compartían, así que era casi imposible tener una charla civilizada con el hurón botador.

Pero cuando vio las caras de diversión del rubio oxigenado y del cerrillo encendido de Ronald, no pudo evitar sentir aquel ataque de furia que la invadió, así como tampoco pudo evitar dejar salir cada palabra de reproche hacia ellos.

- Lo siento, Hermione…- se disculpó el sorprendido Harry Potter.

- ¿Lo sientes…? ¡Lo sientes…! –contestó Hermione alterada.- ¡Dile a esta preciosa criatura que lo sientes, Harry! – gritó la muchacha para la sorpresa de varios, Harry volteó a todos lados al saberse el centro de atención de varios alumnos, Hermione extendió sus manos hacia el castaño, con la preciosa ave entre sus manos, una criatura oscura con su rojizo pecho, los verdes ojos de Potter se abrieron de par en par al ver al animalito entre las blancas manos de su amiga.

- Granger, creo que estás exagerando…- intervino un ya malhumorado Draco.

- ¡Exagerando! ¡Oh, claro que estoy exagerando Malfoy! ¿Crees que indignarse por la muerte injustificada de un animal a manos de tres personas es exagerar? ¡Míralo Malfoy! ¡Míralo y dime que culpa tuvo este animal de cruzarse en tú camino solo para morir a causa de tus hechizos mal elaborados! – exclamó ella.

Pero en ese momento, cuando Hermione Granger deseaba más que nada poder hacer que la pobre avecilla pudiera vivir, un milagro sucedió, la mirada de todos los ahí presentes se quedaron fijos en el cielo…

Y de su mano, sus oscuras alas revolotearon con vital fuerza, mientras las miradas perplejas seguían su camino hacia el cielo, Hermione entreabrió los labios sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, la Sturnella se había levantado en sus manos y había salido volando hacia el celeste cielo, Draco fue el primero en dirigir sus ojos penetrantes a su persona, la castaña tragó en seco mientras todas las miradas, una a una iban cayendo sobre ella.

- Granger… ¿Cómo mierdas hiciste eso? – preguntó seriamente el rubio, Hermione respondió con un movimiento de cabeza después de eso. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, donde el ave bicolor desaparecía en la lejanía.

Daphne sonreía mientras veía al hermoso pajarillo posarse sobre su dedo, los enormes ojos grises de la joven rubia reflejaban la oscura figurilla que tenía posada sobre su mano, Hades le miraba mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la copa, el sabor suave del vino acarició sus labios y golpeó suavemente su garganta.

- Es precioso… no entiendo por qué criaturas tan bellas también tienen que morir…- comentó la joven mientras acercaba al ave que aún posaba en su dedo firme, Hade miró al animal.

- Todo lo que nace…tiene que morir alguna vez Daphne…si no eres un dio, no puedes vivir eternamente, es la Ley del equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte…- explicó Hades mientras observaba a la joven de rizos cabellos dorados.

- ¡Hermano, ha desaparecido! – gritó espantada la joven mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el joven de oscuros cabellos, Hades le miró fijamente, él también lo había presenciado.

- Ya me eh percatado de ello, Daphne…- contestó el hombre mientras cerró los ojos por un momento, Daphne sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, estaba buscando al ave, la pobre criatura debía estar pérdida entre el mundo de los muertos y si uno de los esbirros llegara a encontrarlo se alimentaría de él, la joven lamentó en su mente si algo así llegara a pasarle a la preciosa ave. Al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

- Hermano… ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó la joven inclinándose hacia Hades, esperando su respuesta, los ojos del joven amo de la muerte abrió los ojos de un golpe, la muchacha se sobresaltó un poco.

- Lo encontré…- respondió secamente Hades mientras se ponía de pie, arrastrando la silla a su paso.

- ¿Dónde está entonces, uno de los esbirros lo ha…?

- No…- interrumpió el dueño de la mirada más fría, fue cuando Daphne se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…quién? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, sorprendida por lo que había descubierto tan solo escuchar la negativa de su hermano mayor.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea… - y sin más, el Rey de los muertos abandonó el comedor rápidamente.

Hermione aún temblaba tan solo en pensar en lo que había pasado, la joven leona se encontraba en su último año de Hogwarts, un año después de haber terminado la Guerra se encontraba de vuelto en el castillo, la vida de los estudiantes no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que Lord Voldemort había sido vencido por su propia mano, la amistad extraña que Ron y Harry mantenían con Malfoy era una prueba irrefutable de aquellos hechos, la castaña soltó un suspiro resignado y mientras se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, con los doseles rodeándole, la joven dejó por primera vez en su vida a un lado un libro y se miró las manos, sabía lo que había pasado y aunque muchos negaban lo que era, Hermione Granger comprendía la gravedad del asunto, suspiró derrotada, por más que lo pensara, no había otra explicación para lo que había pasado esa tarde. Hermione había devuelto a la vida a aquel Sturnella pecho rojo.

**_Un mes más tarde._**

- ¡Expulso! – gritó Malfoy ante el Mortífago, evitando así que Harry Potter muriera, el castaño volteó a mirarle y con un movimiento de cabeza le agradeció al rubio, ambos muchachos salieron corriendo por entre los sombríos y fríos corredores del castillo, aún no entendían cómo es que los lacayos de innombrable habían regresado, pero era evidente que buscaban venganza; finalmente el par de muchachos habían llegado hasta el Gran comedor, donde Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba junto a su marido amenazando la vida de Ginevra Weasley con la varita en su cuello, Hermione también estaba ahí, pero la joven Bruja estaba escondida estratégicamente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, los marrones ojos de la muchacha vislumbraron a Harry y a Draco entrar al salón, segundos después Neville, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Ronald habían llegado, de los profesores no se tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraban.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Pero si es mi sobrino el traidor y el mocoso que debió haber muerto! Y sus estúpidos amigos…- la sonrisa burlesca de Bellatrix no pasó desapercibida por Hermione, el quejido de Ginny hizo eco por toda la sala al sentir mayor presión en su garganta.

- ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz maldita desquiciada! – gritó Ron deteniéndose a lado de Harry y apuntando con su varita, estaba realmente enojado, Hermione extrañamente sintió la sensación por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡SILENCIO TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE! – exclamó Rodolphus Lestrange mientras su hermano Rebastan le hacía coro con una fuerte carcajada.

- Deja a Ginny en paz ¡Es a mí a quien quieren! – Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabía que a Harry le encantaba el papel de Héroe, pero él hacerse el mártir comenzaba a hartarle un poco, la castaña comenzó a gatear por los suelos, logrando ocultarse bajo la enorme mesa del profesorado, sobre esta se encontraba Bellatrix y el asqueroso de su marido.

- ¿Qué eres tú al que queremos? – empezó a decir Bella mientras sonreía, mostrando sus malformados dientes.

- Es a mi… no a ella…déjala… ¡intercambiemos, ella por mí!

No, fue lo primero que Hermione pensó mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry al ofrecerse, sabía lo que el chico de redondeados lentes sentía por su amiga, el enorme amor que había crecido entre ellos mientras la Guerra explotaba en su mundo, de lo horrible que sería para ambos si el otro faltaba, No, no iba a permitir que Bella le hiciera algo a Harry o a Ginny… la joven levantó el blanco mantel, solo un poco, para que alguno de sus amigos le mirara, y así lo hizo, pero ni el más despistado ni el más cauto del grupo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- _"Tranquilízate Hermione, tienes que hacerlo o Ginny puede morir, en el peor de los casos Harry terminará entre sus garras y lo peor puede pasar, no puedes permitir que algo le suceda a nadie…"_ – se dijo así misma mientras extendía un poco las rodillas y recargaba firmemente su espalda a la base de la mesa, contó cierta cantidad de números y respiró profundamente.

- _"Es Ahora o nunca"_…- pensó la muchacha de rizados cabellos indomable.

Harry Potter vio a Bellatrix y su marido salir volando por los aires al igual que Ginny, y de la nada vio a Hermione tras la volteada mesa.

- ¡Ahora Harry, Ron…! – Gritó la muchacha antes de lanzar un depulso que dio de lleno a Rebastan, el Mortífago salió disparado hacia una de las paredes y quedó ahí inconsciente.

Harry y Ron salieron corriendo hacia Ginny, quien había rodado por el suelo, alejándose un poco de la enloquecida Bellatrix.

Malfoy y los demás atacaron a un recuperado Rodolphus, quien al ponerse de pie había lanzado un crucio que dio de lleno a Neville, pero el hombre mortífero había sido detenido por un expulso que Zabini le había propinado con su varita.

Harry tomó a la pelirroja entre sus manos, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, después de eso, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape habían entrado al enorme salón, ambos armados y preparados para cualquier ataque.

- ¿Qué…ha pasado…aquí? – preguntó Severus, pero el hombre fue vilmente ignorado por sus propios alumnos, Minerva vio a Bellatrix ponerse de pie, tanto alumnos como Profesores le apuntaron con sus varitas, Hermione hacía lo mismo desde el frente del salón.

La oscura mirada de la bruja le miró de reojo, Hermione descifró su mensaje de amenaza y tortura junto con la muerte lenta, pero la joven ignoró por completo todo aquello, endureció su agarre de varita al igual que su mirada, no iba a dejar que una bruja loca la intimidara, **ya no**.

Y todo sucedió tan de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, los ventanales explotaron sin una explicación alguna, lo más lógico fue que Bellatrix o alguno de los Mortífago que la acompañaban había utilizado magia no verbal; la castaña se arrojó al suelo para protegerse de los trozos de vidrio que se lanzaron por todos lados…

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – el salón se iluminó por el mortal rayo verde, Hermione sintió un enorme vacío dentro de su pecho al escuchar el relámpago cruzando el enorme salón y sin más, mientras cubría sus cabeza con ambas manos, levantó la mirada y vio a Harry y a Ginny en medio del camino, siendo el objetivo del maleficio asesino.

- ¡NO, HARRY! – gritó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.

Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, cosa que ni Bella ni los otros dos habían desaprovechado, escapando por entre los ventanales, el trío de Mortífago leales a Voldemort se habían marchado, dejando simplemente destrucción a su paso.

Severus Snape vio con ojos de asombro lo que había pasado, Minerva ahogó un grito de horror mientras el cuerpo del joven yacía extendido sobre el suelo.

- Harry…- susurró Ginny mientras veía a su novio abrazándola, lo que había pasado no tenía nombre.

Draco Malfoy se había atravesado en el camino del Avada Kedavra que Bellatrix les había lanzado, la pelirroja podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Harry, quien simplemente no podía digerir lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron hasta que vieron al profesor Snape lanzándose sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy, el rubio permanecía sobre el suelo con su mirada abierta, el hombre de negros cabellos lacios y grasosos le miraba perplejo, fue en ese momento cuando el brazo comenzó a arderle de sobremanera, Minerva se acercó a su compañero y amigo al escucharle quejarse, sabía lo que estaba pasándole al hombre, el juramente inquebrantable que había hecho a Narcissa Malfoy estaba comenzando a cobrar su error, su enorme descuido de dejar desprotegido al muchacho.

Hermione vio el cuerpo tendido del rubio, y una desesperación indescriptible se adueñó de ella, la castaña salió corriendo hacia el muchacho y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo justo a su lado, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas heladas.

- No, no, no ¡Malfoy, No! – gritó la joven mientras lloraba desconsolada, los demás solo veían asombrados, horrorizados por lo que había sucedido, la muchacha enmarcó el frío rostro de Malfoy con ambas manos y se acercó a él.- Malfoy, escúchame, tienes que vivir, despierta anda, no puedes… no puedes morir…- suplicaba la Leona una y otra vez.

- Hermione…- llamó Ronald acercándose a su amiga y posando su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, pero esta movió su hombro fuertemente, como si su toque le hubiera quemado, cosa que para el pelirrojo no pasó por desapercibido.

- No… Malfoy tiene muchas cosas por hacer en este mundo… anda Malfoy, despierta… vuelve… vuelve a mi Malfoy…- aquella no era una orden, no era una petición, ni mucho menos una súplica.

Minerva levantó la mirada hacia la castaña, aquel tono de voz, aquellas palabras que más bien parecían un susurro; el rostro del rubio Hurón comenzaba a tornase más pálido y grisáceo conforme pasaban los segundos, Hermione recargó su frente a la del muchacho de dieciocho años.

- Malfoy… escúchame… Regresa a mi…- pidió la joven mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Y el aleteo de un ave hizo eco dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez…

No sabía dónde estaba, simplemente veía la intensa luz entrando por los destrozados ventanales, dio un paso al frente sin darse cuenta de la escena que había a su espalda, se detuvo de golpe al ver la silueta oscura que había salido de la nada, estaba a unos metros delante de él, la criatura misteriosa estaba cubierta por una capucha larga y maltrecha, pero Draco podía ver aquellos ojos entrecerrados, grises como los de él pero… el muchacho rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, ni siquiera Voldemort poseía una mirada tan mortal como aquel ser, la criatura, con figura humanoide extendió su mano hacia él, fue en ese momento cuando Draco comprendió una cosa, aquella criatura era humana o eso era lo que pensaba y estaba invitándolo acercándose a él…

- **_"Malfoy… escúchame…regresa a mi…"_** – la voz de Granger retumbó en su cabeza, al principio era como un pequeño susurro que le molestaba, era como el zumbido de una mosca dentro de su cabeza, pero poco a poco su voz comenzaba a ser más y más clara, el joven hizo además de girarse…

- _Ya es hora…de marcharnos, tú tiempo en este mundo, se ha acabado…_- la voz de ultratumba le provocó un escalofrío casi interminable, el cual había comenzado en la punta de sus pies y chocado en lo más profundo de su cerebro, Draco se giró rápidamente hacia aquel quien quiera que fuera que se encontrara delante suyo.

- _¿Quién eres?_ – preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia él.

- **_"¡Malfoy, despierta!"_** – de nuevo la voz de Granger retumbaba dentro de su cabeza y una vez más, el rubio se detuvo.

- _Soy lo que más temen los vivos_…- contestó lo que aparentemente podía ser un hombre, Draco frunció el ceño.

- _¿Qué jodida respuesta es esa?_ – respondió el joven mientras miraba fijamente al encapuchado.

- _¿Desde cuándo la muerte tiene que dar explicaciones?_ – Draco quedó de piedra al escuchar la respuesta, fue en ese momento cuando una vez más, el grito de Granger golpeó su cabeza.

- **_"¡DRACO MALFOY, TIENES QUE VOLVER AHORA MISMO!"_** – fue en ese momento cuando el rubio sintió como algo lo atrapaba por la cintura y los brazos, levantó la mirada y vio por última vez a la autoproclamada muerte, lo último que Draco Malfoy vio antes de regresar a su cuerpo, fue al encapuchado descubriendo su rostro, el hombre parecía verdaderamente perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, estaba claro que nunca antes alguien le había arrebatado una víctima al Guía de almas.

Nadie entendía nada, nadie se explicaba cómo había pasado, pero lo único que tenía una explicación en esos instantes, era que Draco Malfoy había regresado de la muerte gracias a Hermione.

Hermione sonreía dulcemente a un perplejo Draco, quien simplemente no entendía como había llegado a morir y resucitar a la vez.

- Bienvenido Malfoy…- susurró Hermione mientras hundía su rostro empapado de lágrimas en el cuello del rubio, quien seguía mirando con sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Granger… ¿Qué has hecho maldita sea…? – fue lo que preguntó Draco mientras correspondía el abrazo de la muchacha.

Daphne le miró entrar a sus aposentos a grandes zancadas y sintiendo la obligación de velar por su hermano, la joven fue tras él, al abrir las enormes puertas de madera negra, Daphne se encontró a su hermano andar de un lado a otro como un felino encerrado, la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo de aquella manera, siendo Hades el Dios más tranquilo y serio de todos, jamás perdía los estribos, pero ahora, algo había pasado, algo que inquietaba al Dios de la muerte de sobre manera.

- Hermano…- llamó la muchacha mientras observaba al oscuro personaje moverse como un gato, iba y venía en movimientos elegantes pero desesperados, algo le había pasado a Hades para ponerlo en aquel estado tan desesperado.- ¡Hermano! ¡¿ que ha pasado?! – gritó la joven mientras se acercaba al Dios, este se sobresaltó cuando las manos de su hermana tomaron de su hombro e hizo que la mirara, los grises ojos de Hades reflejaron la hermosa figura de Daphne.

- Me lo arrebató, me despojó de su alma cómo si le quitara un dulce a un niño…- empezó a decir un desconcertado Hades, Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

- Pero… ¿Pero cómo…? – preguntó la Diosa.

- No lo sé… No lo sé… pero ella… ella lo abrazó con su sedosa voz, lo envolvió con su calidez y me robó su alma… - explicó el hombre mientras se liberaba del agarre de la Diosa y se dirigía hacia el ventanal, Daphne le siguió, deteniéndose a un lado del imponente Dios de la muerte.

- ¿quieres que envié a uno de los esbirros para que investigue? – preguntó la joven mientras observaba el reflejo de su hermano en el vidrio de la ventana, este negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sus oscuros mechones largos se mecieron suavemente.

- No… esto es algo que tengo que investigar por mi cuenta, estoy casi seguro que fue ella la que te ha quitado al pajarillo que llegó ayer a tus manos…- contó Hades mientras se giraba hacia Daphne, la joven parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

- El Sturnella…- susurró la rubia Diosa sin podérsela creer, Hades asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Hermana… creo que eh encontrado a mi némesis…- informó Hades mientras se acercaba a la joven.- y creo que necesito de tu ayuda antes de que ella ponga en desequilibrio mi mundo.- continuó diciendo mientras un extraño brillo inundaban sus fríos ojos platinados, Daphne no creí a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero tenía que ser verdad, nada en ese mundo podía engañarla, y finalmente, después de unos segundos de pensar en algo.

- Creo que tengo un plan.- contestó la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de los aposentos de su hermano.

Hades se dio la media vuelta y se acercó al gran espejo de cuerpo completo y observó su reflejo, más de repente, la imagen de una joven de cabellos castaños comenzó a tomar forma justo frente a él.

Era ella, la que le había robado el alma de aquel joven, la misma mujer que le había impedido cumplir con su deber, la muchacha de extraña mirada y de enredado cabello, sabía quién era ella, conocía su extraño nombre, su procedencia, sabía en qué mundo se desenvolvía, y sonrió, sonrío como nunca lo había hecho antes…

Hermione Jean Granger, el nombre de la Bruja Inglesa llegó a su mente claro y conciso, en ese momento apareció Daphne, Hades se giró hacia la muchacha rubia y sonrío aún más al comprender que sus pensamientos eran muy similares a los de su hermana.

- ¿Qué te parece Hermano, como me veo? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se daba una vuelta, presumiendo su nuevo vestuario al Dios de la muerte, quien simplemente le sonreía. **CONTINUARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¿QUE TAL?! **_Me alegra mucho saber que el Fic ha empezado bien, que bueno que les este gustando y espero también siga haciendo_

_los siguientes capítulos, muchísimas Gracias, les dejo saludos y agradecimientos por Leer.._

* * *

**Segundo Capricho.**

"..Sus ojos son estrellas, su piel la oscuridad el Rey de las mentiras, su único amor de verdad…"

_Era hermoso, brillante, poseedor de una extraña belleza que petrificaba su cuerpo y que le provocaba extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, estaba soñando, de eso no cabe duda por qué estaba segura que en el mundo no podía existir criatura más perfecta que aquel hombre._

_Se sentía en las nubes, su mente se encontraba sumergida en una especie de neblina, pero él era una imagen clara, fuerte, palpitando frente a ella mientras su figura se reflejaba en sus grises ojos, estaba sonriendo y fue esa sonrisa la causante del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, Hermione dio un paso al frente estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza al roce en sus piernas de la suave tela, bajó la mirada, percatándose de que vestía una larga túnica blanca semitransparente, Hermione se llevó las manos al vientre, sintiendo el cinturón metálico que le rodeaba y levantó la mirada hacia él, donde se encontraba de pie aquel hombre de facciones perfectas, de una belleza casi irreal._

- **_¿Quién eres tú?_**_ – preguntó la castaña mientras caminaba hacia él._

_¿Estaba soñando? Se preguntó mientras bajaba los escalones de mármol blanco hasta que finalmente llegó a la planta, ahí, vio a la mujer salir de entre la patosa neblina, lo veía desconcertada, con sus labios pintados de rojo entreabiertos, como si deseara decirle algo pero no pudiera conjurar las palabras, le vio bajar sus ojos y mirarse la vestimenta griega, era una mortal, se dijo mientras descubría su cabeza de la capucha que normalmente usaba todo el tiempo, los ojos de la joven se abrieron aún más al mirarle y él sonrío, ese era el efecto que causaba su presencia a los mortales._

- **_¿Quién eres tú?_**_ – preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba a paso lento, esa divina mujer era cautelosa como una Leona, andando con sus pasos pausados y movimientos suaves, y él no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con su platinada mirada, era preciosa, nunca había visto a una Humana con un aspecto tan hipnótico._

- **_Bruja…-_**_ le acusó mientras se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, la joven retrocedió un paso, asustada y él se detuvo, la capa oscura ondeando de un lado a otro, levantándose cada vez más, cubriendo su alrededor como el mando tenebroso que era la noche._

- **_Si…_**_- susurró ella mientras avanzaba aquel mismo paso que había dado hacia atrás.- **¿Quién….?**_

- **_¿Qué haces aquí, mortal…? Solo los divinos pueden acceder a este sitio…_**_- le interrumpió con su tronadora voz, aquella misma que usaba para llamar, para atraer a las almas y llevarlas al otro lado del río Estigia, la joven pareció no comprender sus palabras y más rápido que un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban luchando entre ellos, él aferrándose a ella y la pequeña Bruja mortal luchando para liberarse, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro._

- **_Tú…_**_- señaló el hombre mientras le miraba a los ojos, ahora sabía quién era ella, la Bruja humana que le había arrebatado el alma de aquel muchacho._

_Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, poco a poco la castaña sintió el agarre de sus manos suavizarse y ella abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con aquel extraño personaje._

- **_Te encontraré…al fin te encontré_**_- le susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, recargando su fría frente en la de ella, podía sentir su respiración tranquila, olfatear su aroma a carbón ardiente. – **te encontraré Hermione Granger**.- prometió mientras inclinaba su rostro._

_Podía oler el miedo emanar de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino, sonrío satisfecho sintiéndola temblar ligeramente, sus ojos, pensó inmediatamente al mirarla, eran claros y profundos, podía comparar su color de las llamas del río de fuego, aquel que separaba al mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, hermosos y profundos pero sobre todo peligrosos._

- **_Hermione Granger… te encontraré.._**_.- susurró de nuevo mientras se acercaba a ella y abandonaba un pequeño beso en sus labios._

_Hermione quiso gritar, deseo golpearle la mejilla, insultarle y exigirle se alejara de ella, pero era miedo lo que sentía, lo que aquel extraño espécimen de hombre le provocaba._

_Y se fue, así como llegó había desaparecido, como si el viento hubiera soplado y arrasado con las cenizas._

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos lentamente, dándole la espalda a la ventana, cuyos rayos provenientes del exterior se colaban por entre el cristal, golpeando su rostro adormilado.

- ¡Granger, será mejor que te levantes de una buena vez! – el gritó agudo de Lavender Brown podría decirse que le causó una jaqueca espontanea en el momento en que su voz penetró sus oídos, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y corrió el dosel lamentablemente lo primero que vio fue la cara malhumorada de la rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres Lavender? - preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione levantó la ceja al atrapar a Lavender recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

- ¡¿Quiero que me expliques esto Granger?! – exclamó la muchacha mientras le restregaba una carta a la joven, Hermione frunció el ceño y arrebató la carta que esta le estaba restregando frente suya.

- Querida Señorita Granger…- empezó a leer la muchacha, Lavender se cruzó de brazos mientras veía los ojos de la Leona ir y venir, tragando las palabras con tal desesperación, Lavender se preguntaba si ese era el único y mayor talento de la Bruja, la joven se sorprendía al verla leer cada letra, casi podía decirse que podía percibir las letritas en el aire penetrando los marrones ojos de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.- Mierda.- masculló la Castaña mientras dejaba caer la carta, Lavender hizo una mueca de sus labios.

- Eso Granger… ¡¿Explícame que derecho tienes tú de hacer ese recorrido al chico más guapo del colegio?! – gritó aún más la joven.

- ¡No me grites! ¡Yo a ti no te debo una explicación! ¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que McGonagall me habría escogido am mi para llevar a ese idiota como guía de turista por el castillo?! – respondió enfurecida mientras se acercaba a su baúl, sacó el uniforme y la ropa interior y rápidamente se metió a la ducha, Lavender soltó un bufido y golpeó el suelo con su pie, no podía creerlo, no podía aprobar la jodida suerte de Hermione Granger, la Traga libros, el ratón de biblioteca, la joven se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de mala gana sobre la cama.

- Cómo te odio.- masculló mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido la puerta por la cual la castaña había desaparecido.

Hermione andaba con paso apresurado, estaba molesta, no que va ¡Estaba Furiosa! Y todo por la culpa de Malfoy y su enorme capacidad para convertirse en un imprudente e inoportuno como siempre, la joven de melena salvaje dio vuelta en uno de los cruces, evadiendo ágilmente a un par de alumnos con los que casi se estrella.

Estaba molesta, enojada, harta… de aquella situación en la cual sin querer se había metido, pero ya se lo había dicho a la profesora McGonagall, ella no quería problemas, mucho menos con sus compañeras de casa y demás muchachas de todo el colegio mágico, suspiró mientras continuaba andando rápidamente por los fríos corredores, el pasillo estaba casi lleno de alumnos y Hermione podía sentir las miradas de las féminas del colegio, eran como dagas clavándose en su espalda y por todo su cuerpo, cada joven del castillo odiaban a Hermione Granger y su estúpida suerte, pero ¿Cómo comenzó ese odio tan repentino? Hermione sabe muy bien cuando y en qué momento todo empezó.

Fue hace exactamente tres días, cuando de la nada apareció aquel chico y su extraña hermana, Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba y observaba a la vez el objeto de todos sus jodidos problemas, él sonreía encantadoramente mientras la miraba fijamente, él y su tonto porte gallardo y aristocrática que tanto odiaba ella, Hermione se detuvo de golpe y le miró con ojos endurecidos.

Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era demasiado educado, la castaña le vio reverenciarse ante ella mientras la rubia de su hermana sonreía empalagosamente dulce.

- Buenos días señorita Granger.- saludó el joven y Hermione se relajó un poco, otra de las cosas que Hermione no podía negar es que la razón por la cual era tan odiada y envidiada era ese joven, su atractivo físico era demasiado encantador, inclusive las profesoras no podían resistírsele por mucho tiempo ni siquiera la dura de Minerva McGonagall que últimamente entraba muy sonriente a clases.

- Buenos días DuMort… ¿Listo para el recorrido? – preguntó la joven sin apartar la mirada de los grises ojos del joven.

- Mi hermano nació Listo, Hermione…- intervino Daphne, Hermione miró a la muchacha rubia y de grandes ojos azules, no cabía duda que su idéntico nombre a la mayor de las Greengrass había causado una enorme conmoción en ambas hermanas, sobre todo porque se presumía que solo ella poseía tal nombre, mucho se hablaba que a Daphne DuMort le quedaba mejor tal nombre, cosa que a Greengrass no le hizo demasiada gracia y en más de una ocasión intentó atacar a la joven del quinto curso, para la sorpresa de los demás, Daphne DuMort resultó ser una excelente duelista, finalmente Greengrass había pasado de ser Daphne a solo Daph.

- Muy bien entonces vamos…- agregó Hermione mientras daba un paso.

- Ya era hora…- agregó la ronca voz masculina, Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

- Ya te habías tardado DuMort…- dijo ella mientras abría los ojos y le miraba.

Y Hermione, mientras explicaba a los nuevos alumnos intentaba no pensar en cómo había iniciado su odisea por evitar a las jóvenes de su escuela. Por no caer en las trampas mágicas que estas intentaban que ella cayera, ni mucho menos escuchar los insultos de pasillo.

Era difícil, muy difícil, pero Hermione ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ser el centro del odio y envidias de sus compañeras de colegio y todo empezó cuando se hizo amiga de Harry Potter y de Ronald Weasley, ambos héroes de Guerra.

- ¿No pudimos ir por el pasillo Norte, Granger? Creo haber escuchado que era más corto y con más cosas interesantes que admirar…- Hermione se detuvo en medio del corredor y se giró solo para darse cuenta que Daphne no había dejado de sonreír durante todo el trayecto, cosa bastante extraña.

- Mira DuMort, si no te gustan mis recorridos ¡Entonces ve diciéndoselo a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Fue ella quien me obligó en primer lugar a tener que llevarlos a conocer el colegio - explotó la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los marrones ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron al verlo sonreír con picardía.

- No creo que a Minny le guste la idea de su mejor alumna dejando desatendidos a los nuevos alumnos…- agregó el mientras daba un paso al frente.

- ¿Minny? ¡Eres un igualado, se llama Minerva y tú solo eres un alumno confianzudo, ella es tu profesora!

- Pues a ella le encanta que le llame así…- dijo el mientras sonreía encantadoramente. - Vamos Hermy… no te sulfures…- respondió él mientras la sonrisa se engrandecía, los ojos de la leona se abrieron aún más.

- Eres un…- iba a decir algún improperio pero mejor se tranquilizó.- ¿Sabes que DuMort? Eres un insoportable ¡Solo me haces perder mi valioso tiempo con tus tonterías! Ambos sabemos que tú y tu hermana conocen el Castillo perfectamente, no entiendo como pero lo sé… ¡Así que deja de fastidiarme con esto del recorrido! – la respiración de la castaña se volvió irregular, Daphne dio un paso al frente y la tomó por los hombros.

- Tranquilízate Hermione Granger…es la Naturaleza de mi hermano divertirse a la costa de los demás.- agregó la joven mientras la soltaba, la castaña levantó la mirada de la chica hacia él joven quien simplemente no dejaba de mirarle.

- ¡Oh, mira eso Hermione, pobrecillo! - de repente, el chillido grito de la hermana pequeña de Haziel DuMort; Hermione vio a la joven de rizos dorados salir corriendo hacia la barda y tomar entre sus blancas manos una pequeña paloma blanca aparentemente herida, Hermione se acercó a la joven y observó al bello animal, poco a poco ambas chicas presenciaron la muerte de dicha criatura.

- Así es la vida…- añadió Haziel mientras se acercaba a ambas muchachas, mirando de soslayo a una muy seria Hermione.- a veces dulce…a veces agria… pero finalmente cruel.- continuó diciendo el joven sin apartar la mirada de la leona.

- Hermione… por favor…- empezó a suplicar Daphne mientras le extendía sus manos con la paloma muerta entre sus manos, la joven se sorprendió por dicho acto.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces, que quieres que yo haga por ella? Está muerta Daphne… no podemos…

- Las chicas de mi casa común han dicho cosas Hermione Granger… cosas que tú haces de vez en cuando…- Hermione sintió el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido, los rumores aquellos se habían extendido por toda la escuela como su de una epidemia se tratara.

- Yo no sé de qué me hablas… deja esa Paloma Daphne, ese tipo de animales traen demasiadas enfermedades y…

- Por favor… mírala, es preciosa… ¿Cómo puede una criatura tan bella morir de esta manera?

- La han golpeado…- interrumpió Haziel mientras acercaba su rostro al ave.- esto fue asesinato, no cabe duda…- añadió mientras dirigía su mirada gris a Hermione.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo Hermione? Si los rumores son ciertos tú…puedes devolverle a la vida.- susurró Daphne, Hermione frunció el ceño y arrebató de las manos la blanca criatura.

- Solo por qué fue asesinada… que quede claro que no lo haré por otros motivos.- dijo la joven mientras veía a la paloma ya entre sus manos.

Daphne abrió los labios mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en ellos, estaba sorprendida, en un momento aquella preciosa paloma blanca había estado muerta entre las manos de Hermione Granger y ahora revoloteaba en el cielo, claramente la chica estaba sorprendida, Hermione solo veía al ave alejándose poco a poco, sin percatarse que la profunda mirada platinada reflejaba su persona.

** Unos días antes **

Hermione Granger había devuelto la vida a la pequeña Gatita de una chica de primer grado, era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importó, KittyBell era la única cosa que a Amanda le hacía sentirse como en casa en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque era una de las alumnas del nuevo curso, la razón para Hermione había sido suficiente en el momento en que escuchó la triste historia de la niña y su gatita, siendo la mascota objeto de regalo de cumpleaños que su madre le dio antes de morir.

- Eres increíble Hermione…- halagó uno de los menores mientras miraban a la encantadora bola de pelos correr de un lado a otro, Amanda sonreía feliz y encantada por tener al pequeño animal entre sus brazos y todo gracias a los poderes de Hermione.

- Solo intenten cuidarla mejor… no es que yo vaya reviviendo animales muertos todo el tiempo tampoco.- comentó la joven antes de darse la media vuelta y abandonar la sala común de Griffindor.

La castaña salió de aquel salón lleno de alumnos, todo había empezado como un mero accidente cuando los idiotas de sus amigos y el insufrible de Malfoy habían asesinado a un pobre pájaro y ella lo había sujetado con sus manos, sus manos, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia estas y las observó detenidamente, no había hablado de esto con la profesora McGonagall y desde aquel día ya habían transcurrido tres días, tres días en la que Harry, Ron y Draco Malfoy compartían un secreto que ya se había vuelto el interés de todo el colegio, ya era oficial, Hermione Granger era ahora conocida como Higía, aunque sospechaba que ese mote se debía a que los alumnos querían protegerla de los profesores.

- Hermione…- la recta voz de Minerva McGonagall la sobresaltaron, cosa que sorprendió a la ahora directora de Hogwarts.

- Profesora….buenas tardes.- saludó la castaña después de recomponerse de la sorpresa, Minerva sonrío ligeramente.

- Mi niña, lamento mucho haberte asustado ¿Cómo están los jóvenes Potter y Weasley…y usted, como se siente ahora en el regreso a clases? – Hermione sonrío aliviada, por un momento había pensado que la gata iba a cuestionarle ciertos rumores que circulaban por el colegio.

- Todos estamos muy bien Profesora, Harry está superando la pérdida de Sirius, Ronald y yo hacemos todo lo posible por alentarlo a sonreír…- contestó la joven mientras miraba con un tono de nerviosismo.

- Her…-

- ¡McGonagall! – ambas mujeres se estremecieron ante la interrupción de Severus Snape, quien se dirigía hacia ellas a pasos agigantados, Minerva entrecerró los ojos, una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser interrumpida.

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué es esa actitud la suya por Merlín, que no ve qué…?

- ¡Déjese de tonterías Profesora, tenemos una situación grave ahora mismo, ahora háganos un favor a todos en este colegio y diríjase hacia su oficina! – gritó el hombre mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la arrastraba por el pasillo, Hermione escuchó el grito de la mujer mientras se alejaba en contra de su voluntad con el profesor de pociones.

- Pero es que se ha vuelto loco ¿o qué? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras la puerta crujía al ser abierta, a su lado se encontraba su hermana pequeña, Daphne, la joven se puso de pie y se reverenció en son de saludo, pero él sé quedó tal cual como estaba, sentado sobre la silla de fina madera mientras ambos adultos se adentraban en la habitación, la anciana mujer se posicionó tras el escritorio mientras lo observaba.

- Profesor Snape, espero que la situación sea lo suficientemente grave como para excusar haberme traído hasta aquí a rastras…

- Pues espero ser lo suficientemente Grave, Madame… por qué vine de muy lejos solo para…tomar clases en su….colegio.- Daphne sonrío mientras su hermano entrelazaba sus manos, recargando sus codos en los brazos de la silla, Minerva endureció la mirada y se giró para mirar al profesor.

- Considérate un Mago muerto Severus… ¡Sabes perfectamente que a estas alturas Hogwarts no está en periodo de inscripciones, mucho menos de intercambio!

- Minerva por favor…

- ¡Por favor nada! Y ustedes jovencitos, será mejor que…

- ¡Minerva por Dios es Hades! – gritó un aterrorizado Severus, Minerva giró la cabeza a una velocidad record y miró al profesor.

- Severus, sé que apenas hace unos meses te has recuperado de la Herida que Nagini te causó pero…

- Madame… lo que el Profesor Severus Snape ha dicho, es la completa verdad…- la dulce voz de Daphne hizo eco por la oficina, Minerva McGonagall se giró hacia ella lentamente.

Los claros ojos de la directora se detuvieron en la platinada mirada de aquel joven, Severus había dado un nombre, un nombre antiquísimo y atemorizante ¿y quién no iba a temerle a la muerte misma? Se preguntó mientras estudiaba a aquel atractivo joven que le sonreía, entonces vio en sus ojos, la frialdad y la arrogancia mesclada junto con el terror y la angustia, fue como si miles de gritos penetraran en sus oídos mirándola con su sonido de muerte, Severus se lanzó contra la mujer y la sostuvo fuertemente para que no cayera al suelo, le ayudó a sentarse sobre la silla mientras la Directora intentaba recuperar el aire, se llevó la mano hacia el rostro cubriéndose los ojos; No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad ¡Era una Locura, una maldita locura! Minerva levantó la mirada, ya compuesta de la impresión, observó una vez más a aquel extraño par.

- ¿Por qué ha venido usted hasta Hogwarts? – preguntó la mujer ya endurecida, Severus miró a su amiga y compañera, sabía lo nerviosa que se encontraba en esos momentos y del miedo que la presencia de aquel ser del inframundo infringía solo con estar frente a ellos.

- Mi hermano tiene…

- Estoy hablando con él si me disculpas…- interrumpió la Bruja sin dejar de mirar al proclamado Dios de la muerte.

- Como se…

- Daphne, querida… deja que los mayores se arreglen… ¿Por qué no vas por ahí y le hechas una mirada al Castillo? – Minerva se removió en su asiento, no podía creer lo atemorizante que era aquel hombre ¡Pero si apenas aparentaba tener dieciocho años! ¿Cómo era posible que…? – pero Minerva fue interrumpida por Hades, quien aparentemente había escuchado sus pensamientos, para esto Daphne ya había desaparecido en algún momento.

- Usted es una Bruja…puede transformarse en un gato, conjurar encantamientos asesinos y demás…pero no puede creer que yo me vea tan joven como sus alumnos…- Severus se tensó en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras, Minerva se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué quiere usted de mis alumnos?! – Gritó la mujer con evidente enojo en sus ojos, Severus le tranquilizó posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

- Será mejor que controle su tono conmigo… en todos los aspectos soy superior a usted… Soy un Dios y usted una simple humana con el tiempo contado…- la amenaza era evidente, Minerva se sentó sobre el asiento en el momento en que él se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella.- Tengo un asunto en este Castillo, uno que a usted no le concierne en lo más mínimo, no quiero hacer uso de mis poderes para obtener lo que vine a buscar…Madame…caballero… lamento haber interrumpido como lo hice… pero si no me permiten asistir a este Colegio y darme acceso a quien busco… me temo que arrasaré con ustedes si es necesario…- Severus dio un paso al frente.

- Usted…vino a buscar a alguien… nos incumbe saber quién es esa persona…somos responsables de todos estos pubertos y…

- Yo a ustedes no les debo ninguna explicación, menos a ti, Yo que tuve tu desdichada alma entre mis manos y la devolví sin pedir nada a cambio ¿Qué puede darme un simple hombre con el espíritu corrompido? Nada… Madame McGonagall… Severus Snape… en ningún momento eh pedido nada...

- Usted no pide… viene hasta aquí exigiendo, diciendo que busca a alguien de entre mis alumnos… usted pretende…

- Si quisiera llevarse el alma de uno de los mocosos, Minerva, no creo que se haya levantado de su trono y viniendo personalmente por él… a menos que sea alguien… importante… en verdad.- intervino Severus mirando fijamente al Dios.

- ¿Importante? Ustedes humanos me aburren de sobre manera, yo solo vine por qué entre sus alumnos existe alguien que pone en desequilibrio mi mundo… creo que ya eh dicho mucho… nos veremos mañana Señora Directora, Profesor Snape…

- ¡Pero usted está Loco! – gritó la Bruja cubriéndose la boca en el preciso momento en que gritó aquellas palabras, Hades ya se había puesto de pie, sonrió al ver el gesto de horror de la anciana.

- Ustedes mortales… son tan cómicos.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Severus, no contentó con lo que había dicho el joven se acercó a él, dejando a una perpleja Minerva.

- ¿Quién es el alumno al que usted busca? – preguntó horrorizado.

- Tú pregunta viene siendo otra Severus Snape… usted quiere saber si he venido por el mocoso de Harry Potter… dígame ¿Por qué un Dios se interesaría en un humano de un coeficiente medio y propenso al peligro? Algún día él llegará a mis manos por su propia voluntad…Harry Potter no necesita que Yo venga por él…volará sobre la muerte hasta llegar a mis manos… mi interés rige sobre otra persona, mucho más compleja, intelectualmente superior a su mocoso protegido… ahora, si me permite…tengo que buscar a mi hermana y llevarla a nuestros nuevos aposentos…- y dichas aquellas palabras, Severus Snape, congelado y sorprendido, le vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Minerva se derrumbó aún más, soltó un gritó que causo en Snape un sobresaltó, el hombre se acercó a la mujer e intentó consolarla.

- ¡La muerte nada más ni nada menos! – gritó la Bruja mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Y busca a uno de nuestros Niños, Severus…uno de nuestros alumnos ha llamado la atención de ese horrible Dios! – continuó diciendo, Severus soltó un suspiro cansino.

- Será mejor que tranquilices Minerva, exaltarte no te hará bien… ahora siéntate…creo saber quién fue el incauto que atrajo la atención de Hades…- ante sus palabras, Minerva McGonagall guardó silencio, suplicando con su mirada que Snape revelara el nombre del Alumno.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó la Bruja mientras Snape se relajaba, el corto periodo de silencio estaba a punto de volver loca a la Directora de Hogwarts, Snape cerró los ojos por un momento, entre todas las personas propensas a burlarse de la muerte era Hermione Granger la única que no se le habría ocurrido nunca ser propicie de atraer la mirada de Hades.

- La Señorita Granger Minerva… Ella es la única persona compleja e intelectualmente superior a todos los demás dentro de este colegio.- informó el hombre mientras miraba a la perpleja mujer.

- Imposible… pero... ¿pero que tiene Hermione que le pueda interesar a un Dios? ¡Merlín bendito, tenemos al Dios de la muerte recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts!

- Y buscando a la señorita Granger nada más…- añadió Severus levantando una de sus cejas oscuras.

- ¡No es gracioso, la Señorita Granger es muy valiosa para nosotros, Snape…! Recuerde quien le salvó la vida…- acusó la Bruja mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él…- aunque ella no lo recuerde… usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que pasó aquella noche en la enfermería… ya usted tenía varias horas de muerto… y aunque esa criatura divina diga que fue gracias a él por el cual está vivo… miente, fueron las manos y las suplicas de la señorita Granger quienes lo devolvieron a la vida… ahora Severus… ese hombre va tras ella a saber con qué objetivo… usted, yo… y los demás profesores tenemos que protegerla…- las palabras de la mujer eran claras, Snape, con el ceño fruncido simplemente la observó.

- Y dígame Directora… ¿Cómo proteger a alguien de la muerte? Claro, podemos ir a preguntárselo a Voldemort… pero ya está muerto.…

- Usted la odia está clarísimo eso ¡Pero no tiene que burlarse, estamos hablando de la muerte encarnada, rondando el colegio tras la señorita Granger, tenga el más mínimo respeto y un poco de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por usted! …

- Yo no soporto a esa niña arrogante con delirios de genio y lo sabes, pero no es odio lo que siento por ella… Ahora Minerva, pazo a retirarme, tengo que planear los temas… y rece porque Hades no sea como los escuincles hormonales que suelen rondar por el colegio.- y dicho aquello, Minerva McGonagall se quedó sola dentro de su oficina.

Severus cerró la puerta tras de si después de llevar a Haziel DuMort a sus aposentos, ya vería él más tarde como se las ingeniaría para mantener vigilado a un Dios, el Mago se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se sobó, estaba agotado y había vivido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, ahora, además de tener que soportar un centenar de alumnos adolescentes con las hormonas enloquecidas, tenía que estar al pendiente de un par de Dioses que sabrá Merlín que quería de Hermione Granger.

Se había vuelto una rutina tener que escabullirse por entre las sombras del colegio para ir a la biblioteca, algo había pasado esa tarde cuando se dirigía hacia el comedor, algo que realmente no sabía si era maravilloso o aterrador. Hermione se había encontrado en los jardines del colegio, se encontraba leyendo uno de sus apreciados libros, cuando después de hojear algunas páginas, la castaña colocó una de sus manos sobre la hierba, estaba recargada al árbol cuando la palma de su mano comenzó a cosquillearle…

Hermione recorrió los pasillos entre estante y estante, buscando algún libro que pudiera ayudarle, fue en ese momento cuando recordó algo que Luna le había dicho esa misma tarde, tomó su varita entre sus manos y conjuró el libro, el tomo viejo de la Evolución Mágica llegó hasta sus manos, la joven se acercó a la mesa más cercana y comenzó a leer lo más rápido que podía, si era atrapada en la sección prohibida entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione Granger se había percatado que no solamente tenía el poder de devolverle la vida a animales y a personas, en ese caso, recordó el cuerpo sin vida de Malfoy, escena que a la castaña aún le provocaban pesadillas, pero lo ocurrido esa tarde le dejó temblando.

Después de sentir el cosquilleo bajo la palma de su mano, Hermione se percató de lo que estaba pasando, entre el espacio de sus dedos, una pequeña y verde ramita comenzaba a levantarse, la leona retiró la mano como si aquello le hubiera quemado, la joven se acercó, la delicada planta no dejaba de crecer, Hermione sonrío al ver como crecía y creía bajo su testimonio, fue cuando la vio, un hermoso botón de rosa comenzó a a formarse bajo la atención de su mirada, y aquella rosa no fue la única, de pronto, la joven Bruja se encontraba rodeada de brotes de Rosas.

**Rosas** de una tonalidad muy **oscura**.

- Granger…- la aterciopelada voz de Malfoy provocó una sacudida en la castaña, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz, era Draco, Draco Malfoy quien se acercaba a ella, saliendo de entre las sombras que protegían los pasillos.

- Malfoy… ¿Qué…que haces aquí? – preguntó la joven exigiendo una respuesta, el rubio no respondió de inmediato, simplemente sé le quedó mirando.

- Es lo que yo iba a preguntarte Granger… no robes mis líneas... Granger ¿No te es suficiente la enorme cantidad de horas que pasas en la biblioteca con la jodida nariz metida entre libros, todavía tienes que escabullirte a mitad de la noche como la rata que eres? - dijo finalmente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y levantaba una de sus cejas, la castaña entrecerró la mirada, maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio.

- Yo a ti no te tengo que contestar nada Malfoy, regresa a las malditas mazmorras ahora mismo, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo…- dijo ella mientras se volvía y se dirigía hacia el libro, pero antes de que sus manos tomaran el viejo tomo, alguien más se lo había arrebatado.

- ¡Malfoy dame eso! – dijo la castaña entre grito y susurro, el rubio la ignoró por completo observando el título de dichoso libro, los grises ojos de Draco se desprendieron del libro y se fijaron en ella.

- ¿Qué es esto Granger…por qué tu…?

- Puedo revivir gente y animales Malfoy… ¿no esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados nada más por qué si, verdad? Esta tarde regresé a la vida a un gato… luego una jodida paloma…incluso yo… te traje de la muerte…- las ultimas frases de aquellas palabras las había dicho en tono de susurro, pero Malfoy tenía un oído bastante desarrollado y fue capaz de escucharla.

- Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes explicar Granger… tal vez solo estaba un poco muerto y…

- ¡¿Un poco muerto Malfoy?! Eres idiota… te regresé a la vida, admítelo…y no fue nada… maldito malagradecido…y dame eso… cuando me revivas y regreses a la vida a algunos animales y hagas crecer rosas negras…entonces haces lo que se te pegue la gana…- dijo ella de mala gana mientras le arrebataba el libro de entre las manos, el rubio quedó un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿Rosas Negras, Granger? – preguntó el muchacho mientras seguía a la leona, quien ya estaba por marcharse.

- Déjame en paz Malfoy… puede ser que no seas el mismo cabrón de hace un año, pero ni te soporto ni me soportas, así que regresa a tu maldita sala común…

- ¡No hasta que me digas! – respondió el con voz fuerme mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy, si…Rosas Negras…hice crecer cientos de ellas en el jardín! – contestó ella mientras se zafaba del agarre, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

- Maldita sea Granger… intento ayudarte… las Rosas Negras en tierras mágicas no son más que mal augurio…- dijo el joven ante una aparentemente tranquila Hermione pero en realidad la muchacha estaba sorprendida.

- Es cierto… ¡Merlín! Sabía que esa sensación se atrubuía a eso…

- Granger…

- Algo va a pasar Malfoy… de la nada mis poderes comienzan a cambiar, levanto seres vivos de la muerte… ¡¿Después que va a pasar, recibiré la visita de Hades para ser reprendida por robarle almas?! – dijo la joven bastante alterada, sin saber lo que había dicho al final, la pregunta que más bien estaba a poco tiempo de ser resuelta.

- No exageres ¿quieres? A saber por qué tu magia ha evolucionado… deberías sentirte orgullosa Granger… ¿sabes acaso quien fue la última bruja en ver sus poderes cambiar de esta manera? – Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente observaba a Malfoy que parecía estar más cerca de ella.

- Morgana Le Fay… - contestó la chica para el sombro de Draco.

- Tú…

- Tengo días investigando Malfoy… también como sé que ella fue la última bruja a la que sus poderes cambiaron… averigüé que fueron varias las habilidades mágicas que obtuvo… hacer crecer flores y resucitar muertos no estaba en su lista de repertorio…así que no me ven vas a decir que lo que me está pasando es algo normal, por qué no lo es, estoy segura de que lo que me pasa va contra algo se a lo que sea.. - contestó la muchacha, Draco no se sorprendió respecto a ello, él ya lo sabía, pues igual que Granger, el rubio también había estado buscando una explicación.

- Y tienes toda la razón, querida… tus poderes va en contra de la corriente de lo vivo y lo muerto… rompe las leyes de lo sobrenarural…- Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaron al escuchar la ronca voz, Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos dio un paso atrás al ver la sombra al final del pasillo, la luz que entraba por la ventana justo tras aquella negra silueta, solamente hacía la escena más tenebrosa de lo que ya era.

- Que carajos… ¡¿Quién eres y que haces a estas horas en la biblioteca?! – exclamó el rubio con el corazón en la mano, aquel, fuera quien fuera les había asustado de sobremanera.

- Soy...- empezó a decir la masculina voz mientras se acercaba a Hermione y a Draco, poco a poco la silueta de sombras comenzó a tomar forma, Hermione vio a un chico acercándose a ellos, era alto, más de lo que Malfoy era y de hombros anchos, la castaña volvió a retroceder por otro lado Draco fue quien inesperadamente se interpuso entre la joven y el recién llegado.

- Mi nombre es Haziel DuMort… encantado.- se presentó el joven mientras se reverenciaba, Draco se giró para mirar a Hermione, pero el muchacho se sorprendió al verla llena de miedo.

- Malfoy… aléjate de él…- dijo la leona mientras temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿De qué rayos Granger… y tú quién…? – pero el rubio fue interrumpido por él mismo.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL MALFOY! – gritó la muchacha mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca y salía corriendo con él siguiéndola.

- ¡Granger suéltame…! – ordenó el muchacho, pero la castaña no lo escuchaba, ella solo corría, ella sabía quién era el joven, aquel mismo que se había presentado ante ellos como Haziel DuMort.

Haziel les vio desaparecer a la vuelta del corredor, poseía en sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado que comenzó a menguar poco a poco, la había visto al fin, la mujer que veía en sueños solo como una imagen borrosa y tenue, lo sabía, era la Bruja que le estaba robando las almas de las criaturas mortales. Después de un rato de correr Draco se zafó violentamente del agarre de Hermione, quien se detuvo al sentirlo alejándose.

- Tenemos que ir con McGonagall Malfoy… ese chico… ese chico…- empezó a decir la chica mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, Draco se acercó a la leona y la sujetó por los hombros.

- ¡Ya basta Granger! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿y qué mierdas fue esa escapada, eh?! – Gritó el rubio mientras seguía sujetándola, Hermione levantó la mirada y luego nada, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto completamente oscuro.

- Él es la muerte Malfoy…y ha venido a por ti…- susurró Hermione en medio de la inconciencia, dejando a un anonadado rubio, quien simplemente la tomó en brazos y cargó con ella hasta la enfermería, ignorando el hecho de que una oscura sobra adherida al techo los había estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato

- _Hermione… Granger_.- susurró la Muerte el nombre de su Némesis. **CONTINUARA.**


End file.
